Harry Potter and the Force
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: An incident in Potions at the end of their 4th year has interesting reprecussions for Harry and Hermione. HHr, AU of end of year 4. Paused for reworking.
1. Prologue

Title: Harry Potter and the Force (Prologue)  
  
Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Summary: A potions incident at the end of 4th year causes some interesting occurrences for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Slight AU for end of 4th year. H/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Yoda style. Not own Harry Potter or Star Wars does Suzanne. Confused you are if otherwise you think. Away put you lawyers, she means no harm!  
  
Author's Note: The idea just won't go away! This is the prologue for what I hope will be a good Star Wars/ Harry Potter cross over. In the Star Wars universe this takes place after the Jedi Academy Trilogy. This part is short but if I continue they will be longer. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue this. Flames will be used as weapons against my evil AP English teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gryffindor side of the classroom sat, daring not to make a move for fear of drawing the potion master's attention. One boy sat, shaking like a leaf in fall winds as the teacher glared towards him and his housemates. He gulped as his potion turned a stomach churning puce color. His eyes widened. "Uh oh." he muttered to himself. A moment later the cauldron that the potion had once occupied was melted.  
  
Professor Snape whirled, his dark robes billowing behind him. "Mister Longbottom, are you so inept that you cannot concoct a simple sleeplessness drought?"  
  
A Slytherin smirked. His pale blond hair was immaculately sleeked back from his face. Trust Longbottom to provide him with the opportunity that he had been waiting for.  
  
Whilst his head-of-house's attention was distracted by Neville Longbottom he walked to where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat, not trying to call attention to themselves.  
  
"Potty, Mudblood, I have something for you I think you will like." Smirking again he threw a wet-set firework into their bubbling cauldron. Draco Malfoy rushed back to his seat, thinking of how many points this would cost Gryffindor and the detentions that the two were sure to get.  
  
The potion exploded coating Harry and Hermione in steaming liquid. Snape rushed over glaring. "Potter, Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor for causing a distraction. Now get to the hospital wing. If I find who through that firework into their potion I'll have 100 points from their house! Sleeplessness droughts are not to be fooled with!" He whirled. "Mr. Finnegan, did you see who threw it?"  
  
Seamus gulped. "Yes professor, it was Malfoy." A gasp echoed in the room. Several Gryffindor's were pointing to where Harry and Hermione were exiting. They seemed to be fading from view as they made their way to the dungeon's door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore's office, now! As for the rest of you, clean up!" The hour hand on the clock had just reached 10 o'clock, signaling the end of the class. Both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's hurried to exit the dungeons, not daring to try the potion master's patients anymore. Unnoticed Harry and Hermione continued to fade from view before disappearing with an audible pop.  
  
~*~ End of Prologue ~*~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath 


	2. Ch 1 Basic Lessons

Authoress' Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. School took over in a major way, and recently both of my grandmothers were in the hospital which delayed my typing; but I hope you enjoy. I have the fic plotted out for the most part, all I need to do is finish the last few chapters and have the patience to finish typing it. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Basic Lessons  
  
On the city-world of Coruscant, former Imperial capital, current capital of the New Republic two figures appeared in a seldom-used hallway offset from the Interplanetary Library, seconded in resources only by the library world of Obroa-Skai. The two had sacks slung over their shoulders and looked at their hands, wondering what had happened.  
  
"'Mione? I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore." The male said to his companion.  
  
"Me either Harry, but that's impossible. It says in Hogwarts, a History that you cannot apperate or disapperate on school grounds."  
  
"Which leaves us the excellent question of where are we?"  
  
~*~  
  
Red-haired and fiery-tempered Mara Jade walked out of the secret passage she was using in the Imperial Palace. "Damn Skywalker, can't he do his own research?" she muttered under her breath, running a hand through her long locks in frustration.  
  
Mara would have continued her tirade if it weren't for one thing. There were people in the hall. Well, maybe a few things about this bothered her. Only she and the Emperor had known of the existence of the hall and she certainly had not told anyone of its existence. The two people were speaking in a language that sounded foreign and garbled, even to her, with her experience working for Karrde. None of the languages and dialects came close.  
  
She walked to them her training as the Emperor's Hand taking over. They wore black robes. One had bushy brown hair and the other had messy black locks. Both had sacks (one was filled almost to the breaking point) and what looked to be...sticks? "Crazy tourists. Probably lost from their group." She muttered. Stepping up behind them she cleared her throat. "You don't belong back here. In fact, none of the palace tour groups come anywhere near here. How did you get back here?" Her unexpected outburst caused the two to turn, startled.  
  
The female frowned and said something to her companion before reaching into her sack to pull out a thick book. Flipping through the pages of flimsy she stopped and pointed to something on the page. The two raised their sticks and pointed at the other, and said something. A white light exited from each "stick" and entered the other. Mara felt a massive stirring in the Force as they did this. As unfinished as her training was she was still able to sense when someone was drawing on the Force, especially on such a massive scale as these two were.  
  
"Well, at least we know our wands work here Harry." The female said.  
  
"Yes, but 'Mione, we performed magic in front of someone who as far as we know is a Muggle. We could be expelled from Hogwarts!" The boy pushed the glasses perched on his nose up.  
  
"Harry. We don't know where we are. I highly doubt that the Ministry would be able to tell what we did, and even if they did, how would they get owls to us?" The girl, 'Mione, Mara thought her name was, turned and addressed Mara. "Sorry about that. My name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry Potter. Could you tell us where we are and how we can get back to Scotland?"  
  
Mara frowned. Magic? Scotland? Ministry? She sighed. It was as if the Force was prodding her to help the two before her. They seemed so familiar to her. She cursed, realizing where she had recognized them from. They had been reoccurring characters in her dreams. 'Damn Skywalker. This is all HIS fault, I'm sure.' She thought to herself. "Follow me. I'm Mara Jade, Master Trader." She paused, seeing no recognition of her name on their faces. "You are on Coruscant, in the Imperial Palace. I've never heard of the planet Scotland. What sector is it in?"  
  
Harry blinked, confused with the terminology. "The Sol solar system in the Milky Way Galaxy and Scotland isn't the planet. Earth is." Hermione answered primly.  
  
Mara looked at the two. This was getting more and more interesting. She paused to probe their minds momentarily to get a feel for them.  
  
From the girl-Hermione- came images of love, parents, a bottlebrush-tailed animal, what appeared to be classes in a school and a red-haired boy, as well as her companion. She moved on to Harry. Images of an evil man with red eyes immediately came to her. She saw a green light fly out of his stick and strike a woman with red hair to the ground, where she lay, unmoving. More images pushed their way to the forefront. A person close to Harry's age getting hit by the green light. She shuddered. She had not sensed something or someone that evil since the Emperor was alive.  
  
When she snapped out of her slight daze the two had their sticks pointing at her. She raised an eyebrow before remembering the damage she had seen the evil one cause with one.  
  
"Harry, who was that man? I could sense the evil rolling off of him in waves! Even the Emperor never felt so evil!"  
  
"That was Lord Voldemort-an anagram of his name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the root of evil in the Magical world. He has killed many in his unending quest for immortality. Which I would have told you before you did a Dark Spell on me to read my mind."  
  
"That was only a slight probe. In this area it is considered to be on the thin line between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force." Her eyes widened. That was it! These two must have some kind of sensitivity to the Force! That was how they were able to sense her probe. "Come with me. I'll see what I can do about finding your planet in the Interplanetary Library. If we don't find anything there then there is always the library world, Obroa- Skai." Mara turned and began to walk to the library.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of a library. Then she frowned. "Harry, why are we trusting her so easily? For all we know she could be one of Voldemort's spies."  
  
"I don't know Hermione. Something just tells me that we can trust her. That she will help us get back to Hogwarts, or at least headed in the right direction. Kind of like with Professor Dumbledore. We don't question him when he offers advice. I can't explain it." They stepped thought the doors behind Mara. Hermione's mood was immediately dampened when she saw the lack of books present, having been hoping to find some information on where they were.  
  
Mara sat at a terminal and began typing in the information. "Nothing is coming up. Let me try something else." She typed in an access code from her time as the Emperor's Hand, which allowed her to access more of the files in the computer database. "Still nothing. My guess is that this "Earth" is somewhere in the Unknown Regions."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other at this information. "Miss Jade, who will we get home if it IS in an unknown region of space?"  
  
"The Unknown Regions are an area that hasn't been explored very much; hence the name. However, it could be in an unknown region of space just the same." Mara explained. "And please, call me Mara."  
  
"Mara, if you cannot find information about our planet in the library, how will we get home?" Hermione asked, worried about the situation.  
  
Mara sighed. "I don't really know. The best I can do if we find nothing on Obroa-Skai is take you to Yavin IV. I have a.friend there who has more access to older records then I do."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione. "Miss Ja- er Mara how far from here is your friend?"  
  
Mara called up a galactic map. Three planets were highlighted. "This is Coruscant, where we are, a core world. This is Yavin. We'll be heading for its' fourth moon. This planet here is Obroa-Skai where we will be seeing if we can find anymore information."  
  
"Mara, I don't even know where to begin to thank you for doing this for us."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just about to take supplies out to Luke's temple. Besides; I have to check up on him. If I'm not around he tends to get into trouble."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up seeing a way she could find a common ground with Mara. "Oh, does this friend of yours get into a lot of trouble?" She asked as Mara logged off of the terminal and stood to leave.  
  
"Luke has a habit for finding trouble to put it mildly. I believe that it runs in his family. A student under the influence of a dead Sith injured him greatly to name a recent problem. When he was younger he got himself onto the Death Star, and managed to escape it with a prisoner from the high security level. He faced the Emperor and Darth Vader single-handedly and lived to tell the tale. That just names a few of the things he's had to deal with."  
  
"Harry here has a problem with attracting trouble too." Hermione grinned. "Maybe we shouldn't let these two meet; it could spell the end of the universe."  
  
"'Mione! Come on! Half of the trouble Ron and I and YOU I might add brings itself to us. We don't go looking for it. It finds us!"  
  
"First year. The troll in the girl's toilet." Hermione stated.  
  
"We were after YOU I believe."  
  
"Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone. Also first year."  
  
"You helped us Hermione. Besides, what about your brewing potions in Myrtle's bathroom?"  
  
"That was me helping you two so you wouldn't get yourselves killed or worse, expelled."  
  
"All right you two. That's enough. Besides, we're almost to my ship, the Jade's Fire."  
  
Entering the bay Harry and Hermione gasped seeing the ship with flames painted on it. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Mara grinned proudly. "Let's get aboard. I've already been cleared to leave."  
  
~Onboard Jade's Fire~  
  
Several days later they were onboard the Jade's Fire, leaving Obroa-Skai, their search fruitless. Their translating spell had worn off; so in exchange for teaching them Basic Mara was taught some English.  
  
Hermione sat in the lounge with Harry, staring into a cup of hot tea. A fat tear rolled down her cheek. "'Mione?" Harry queried.  
  
"Oh Harry! What if we never get home? My mum and dad and all the professors and our friends must be so worried about us!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. We'll get through this together." And then he did something that he had never done before and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I'll always be here with you."  
  
Hermione hugged him tighter and then pulled back. Lifting her self slightly higher she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Harry." Realizing what she had done she flushed and ran to her room onboard.  
  
Harry stood and gaped after her at what she had done. He could still feel the press of her lips against his cheek. Mara's voice coming over the com startled him out of his thoughts. "Harry, Hermione, prepare to enter hyperspace."  
  
~Several Days Later~  
  
The Jade's Fire reverted to real space. The gas giant of Yavin stood before then. "Welcome to Yavin and its fourth moon, the most popular tourist destination after Tatooine." She stated sarcastically.  
  
She brought the ship to a gentle landing outside of a large temple. Gathering the things they had bought from exchanging the money that they had on them to New Republic Creds they disembarked.  
  
The first thing that hit them was the repressive humidity. A man a few centimeters shorter than average with sandy blond hair approached, the brown cloak he wore fluttering in the slight breeze. "Hello Mara." He greeted his friend. "You're message wasn't very informative."  
  
"Skywalker." Mara acknowledged him. "I suppose that it's Master Skywalker for the moment though. These are the two I told you about. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." Luke nodded in greeting to them and shook their hands. He peered at Mara.  
  
"Have you returned to complete your training Mara?"  
  
"You wish Skywalker. Sorry, but I just have supplies for you. Once your students get my ship unloaded I have to leave. Karrde is expecting me to return soon." Luke nodded, his eyes betraying the fact that he wished she would stay. "If only you would complete your training." He turned to Harry and Hermione. "Mara informed me that she thinks that you have a sensitivity to the Force. If this is true, I would like you to stay and train, and while we are working on this perhaps Tionne can find something in the Holocron to help us find your home. Otherwise we will just work on a way to get you home, I'm almost certain that I have heard of Earth before." Luke shook his head. "However, that is for later. To test you for sensitivity I have to probe a location in your minds. Don't worry though; I will not try to see any of your thoughts or memories."  
  
Harry stepped forward first. The students that had been unloading the Jade's Fire paused in their activity to observe. Luke placed his hands on Harry's temples. Fluttering his eyes shut he reached out to the Force and followed Harry's thoughts to the nub he had discovered. He pushed and was suddenly stumbling backwards. Harry gasped.  
  
"Master Skywalker! I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay Harry. That was what I was looking for. From that I would say that you defiantly have sensitivity to the Force." He gestured for Hermione to come forward. She did so and bit her lip lightly. Luke repeated the process and was again flung back. "I truly hope that you will accept my earlier offer to stay and train here."  
  
"Can we think about it for a few minutes Master Skywalker?" Hermione asked. Luke nodded. Hermione pulled Harry away from the others. "What do you think Harry? Should we?"  
  
"I think so. If-when- we get home it could be helpful in the fight against Voldemort."  
  
"So we're agreed then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's tell them." Harry said. They walked over to where Luke was standing with Mara. "We'll do it. Thank you for helping us Master Skywalker."  
  
Luke smiled. "Welcome to my academy Hermione, Harry. Mara, will you join us for the evening meal?"  
  
Mara shook her head, almost seeming regretful. "I can't Skywalker. Karrde is expecting me back."  
  
Luke extended his hand to her. "Until we meet again then, Mara Jade."  
  
~End chapter 1/?~  
  
Please review! I'm looking for a beta that is familiar with both the Star Wars universe and the Harry Potter universe. Any takers? Again, I apologize for the lateness of this. Next chapter should be up in late August or early September, I'm getting ready to leave for college, but I wanted to get this up.  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath 


End file.
